


Подержи мой бокал, я сейчас...

by Menada_Vox



Series: Могло быть хуже [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Юрин подарок и его разнообразные последствия.





	Подержи мой бокал, я сейчас...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold my drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061552) by [vivevoce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivevoce/pseuds/vivevoce). 



> Третья часть цикла «Могло быть хуже».

— И почему у твоего парня такое дорогое хобби? — ужаснулся Юри, открывая ссылку, которую Юра кинул в чат. — Четырёхканальный «Serato» стоит тысячу семьсот долларов!

— А я и не говорил, что подарю ему профессиональный контроллер, Кацудон, — рассеянно ответил Юра, листая ди-джейские форумы. — Кроме того, смешно слышать такое от парня, чей благоверный одевается исключительно в «Шанель» и «Ив Сен-Лоран».

— Всё умничаешь, — закатил глаза Юри, и Юра понял, что победил. — Я посмотрю «Traktor».

— Я уже у них на сайте.

Ой, бля-я.

— Неудивительно, что Отабек просто вздыхает и закрывает вкладку, когда я застаю его за каталогом оборудования.

— А что он обычно использует? — поинтересовался Юри, и Юра на секунду отвлекся, чтобы увеличить окно их чата. Лицо Юри всплыло на весь экран — он потягивал «Calpico» из пауча. В Хасецу, должно быть, жара.

— В основном миксует на ноуте, у него там спецпрограммы. У него никогда не было контроллера.

— Понятно.

Учитывая, сколько стоят услуги тренеров, техобслуживание байка и самостоятельная жизнь в целом, диджейство в качестве хобби — это слегка расточительно. Отабек никогда бы не позволил себе транжирить, но Юра знал, как важно иметь правильные, качественные инструменты. Даже на его дилетантский взгляд было ясно, что Отабек слишком хорош, чтобы вечно ограничиваться ноутбуком.

— Никак не решу, то ли взять универсальный контроллер, то ли CDJ… — прикусив губу, Юра прокручивал советы на форуме. — «Pioneer» хорошие… Всё зависит от того, планирует он играть в клубах, или нет.

— А его ты спрашивал?

— Не придумал способ, как узнать, чтобы не спалиться.

Как по заказу, Skype забулькал входящим вызовом. Услышав рингтон, Юри добродушно закатил глаза:  
— Похоже, мне пора. Удачи, Юрио.

— Меня не так зовут, Кацудон, — фыркнул Юра, почти улыбнувшись.

— Ну да, ну да. Доброй ночи. Или, наверное, доброе утро?

— В Москве 3 часа, — зевнул Юра, слава богу, утром у него нет тренировки. — Иди завтракай.

— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Юри. — _Oyasumi_ , — и получил в ответ по-русски:

— _Доброго утра._

Юра состроил своё самое невинное выражение лица, и завершившего звонок Юри на экране сменил Отабек.

— Ничего себе, ты и правда ответил, — поддразнил он, вытирая полотенцем волосы.

— Ну так. Говорил же, что ещё не лягу, — Юра переселился под одеяло.

— Я думал, ты уже спишь. Поздно вернулся с трени?

— Не, надо было жратвы наготовить и постираться.

— У тебя истощённый вид. Может, мы потом?..

Юра устроился на кровати, сунул подушку под щеку и улыбнулся.

— Всё норм. Расскажи, какие планы на сегодня.

***

Пару месяцев спустя Юра заставил Отабека выйти в FaceTime, когда прибыл курьер с доставкой. Отабек открыл коробку и тут же уронил телефон.

— С ума сойти! — отчетливо услышал в динамике Юра, несмотря на то, что ковёр на полу заглушил микрофон.

***

— Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы сходить в клуб на следующих выходных? — спросил Отабек так небрежно, что Юра сразу понял: дело жизни и смерти. Либо Отабек с годами стал менее невозмутимым, либо совместная жизнь в итоге сделала Юру экспертом по чтению его мимики.

— Хорошо, — согласился Юра и увидел, как Отабек с облегчением расслабил плечи. — Кто выступает?

Отабек вручил ему флаер, и Юра едва успел прочитать заголовок, прежде чем Отабек ответил:  
— Я.

Юра разулыбался.

***

— Я передумал, — спокойно заявил Отабек, наблюдая, как диджей перед ними играет сет. Кое-кто им проникся, но большинство игнорировали. Парень был неплох, просто немного повторялся иногда.

— Не-а, от выступления ты не отмажешься.

— Увидишь.

— Бек.

Отабек паниковал — тихо, как обычно всё и делал.

— Я раньше диджеил только для тебя и своих друзей.

— И нам очень нравилось, — рассердился Юра. — Ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— Не знаю.

Сет первого ди-джея заканчивался. Следующие 45 минут — Отабека.

Юре пришлось больно стиснуть его плечи, чтобы заставить сосредоточиться.

— Ты можешь. Пошли всё нахуй. Не думай о том, кто и что скажет.

Отабек медленно продышался и подуспокоился.

— Если я налажаю, мы сюда больше не вернемся, — вместе с душевным равновесием к нему вернулось его суховатое чувство юмора.

— Не вопрос, — согласился Юра с уверенностью человека, которому не придётся выполнять своё обещание.

Сет подошёл к концу. Отабек побледнел.

— Мне надо выпить.

— Купи мне тоже, на удачу.

— Юра, твои хитрости шиты белыми нитками.

Но, конечно же, Отабек всё равно купил ему стопку.

***

Юра смотрел, как Отабек подключает свой ноутбук и осваивается за пультом. Пока он всё настраивал, играло что-то нейтральное. Юра поболтал кубиками льда в своем бокале и допил остатки.

Что следующий трек играет Отабек, он определил с лёту. Просто изменилась атмосфера в клубе. Отабек начал исподволь, гладким и мечтательным вокалом. В мелодию вплелись некоторые элементы транса, неуклонно разрастаясь и поднимаясь, и к этому моменту замену диджея заметили все. Особенно, когда на дисплее вспыхнул логотип Отабека. Графическим дизайном занимался его кузен. Юра ухмыльнулся: DJ Dark Horse, Тёмная лошадка, Беке подходило.

Темп трека нарастал, близилась кульминация. Юра отставил стопку и пошёл танцевать. И не он один. Отабек поймал его взгляд — и тут же ввернул первый дроп.

Юра вспомнил безукоризненный поворот Отабека на выходе из четверного сальхова, напряжённые мышцы, амортизирующие приземление, и рассыпающиеся ему вслед веером льдинки из-под лезвий. Сравнил это с тем, как Отабек исчезает и вновь появляется во всполохах ультрамарина, пурпура и фуксии, когда вокруг него бьются и распадаются на осколки биты. Люди скакали на танцполе, энергия просто потрясала. Все, кто знали припев, орали хором, и неудивительно. Отабек не улыбался, ему и не нужно было. Сосредоточенный, он горел и был полон жизни, полностью в своей стихии — как на льду. Юра улыбался — за них двоих, потому что любил смотреть на него такого.

***

Отабек чутко ловил волну и продолжал раскачивать клуб, то и дело поддавая жару. Переход к следующей песне вышел бесшовным и гладким, и Юра узнал одну из своих любимых. Романтично, блин!

— Бляха-муха, под эту песню аж подраться хочется! — услышал Юра от девчонок рядом и рассмеялся. Отабек сделал микс чуть менее необузданным, но в глубине всё ещё чувствовались всплески черных молний; то и дело замыкало и искрило, будто сам воздух рвался на части. Быстрая барабанная дробь всё нарастала и ускорялась, то громче, то тише… бля, как же Юре нравился этот ремикс! Все, кто до сих пор отсиживался по углам, теперь точно вылезли на танцпол. К сожалению, это означало, что туда же подтянулись и разные мудаки.

— Чё за хуйло ваще? Гонит какой-то говномикс, хули?

Тот факт, что Юра услышал этого громкого чувака даже посреди грохочущей музыки, о чём-то да говорил.

_Юра, не ведись. Не реагируй. Любое шоу кто-то будет обсирать._

Юра покосился украдкой — этих двое. К сожалению, Юра знал этот тип. Пока он смотрел, один из них случайно выбил из пальцев танцующей рядом девушки стакан с напитком. В то же время его ещё более бухой друган налетел на группу, и по танцполу прошла рябь, когда все пошатнулись от внезапного толчка. Да боже мой. Люди по соседству с ними поглядывали сердито, но, должно быть, ждали, что с дебоширами разберутся вышибалы.

Юра уже почти настроился снова потанцевать, когда услышал:  
— Не, ну правда, кому он хуй сосал, чтоб пустили за пульт? — и слетел с резьбы быстрее, чем успел подумать.

Чувак пошатнулся, когда Юра больно вцепился в его локоть, и попытался отмахаться.

— Пусти, бля! Ты кто такой борзый ваще?

— Охрана, — соврал Юра на серьёзных щах, и то ли он был достаточно убедителен, то ли чувак оказался слишком бухим, но прокатило. — Пройдёмте.

Тот смерил Юру взглядом, осознал, что у Юры рост метр восемьдесят и хватка как тиски, и подчинился. Юра сцапал второго и поволок их к выходу, мимоходом кивая в ответ на откровенно благодарные взгляды вокруг.

***

Юра, правда, собирался только вытащить их из клуба, а потом вернуться и дослушать Беков сет, но до того, как охрана успела забрать их у него с рук долой, один из них брякнул такое, что Юра тормознул, не веря своим ушам и готовясь убивать.

— Ты чё сказал только что?

Парень повторил, явно смакуя Юрину реакцию.

— Тебе-то что с того, а?

Гомофобия была Юре не в новинку, а вот то, как уродлива ксенофобия и насколько глубоко она пустила корни в России, он как-то упустил из виду.

— Ещё раз повторишь, челюсть сломаю, — прошипел Юра, доведенный до ручки. Ещё тут всякая шваль будет наезжать на Отабека!

И разумеется, в ответ на это второй уёбок собрал поплывшие глаза в кучку и высказался снова, медленно и нарочито:  
— А что? Чурке всё равно здесь не место.

***

Как-то раз, прикола ради, Юра с Отабеком сходили на курсы ММА. Именно там Юра узнал, что от удара Отабека отлетает аж с пробуксовкой, даже если сначала тот пробивал по груше. Он узнал, что Отабек сильнее его, двигается экономнее и осторожнее.

Юра также узнал, что из них двоих боец — он. У Юры — правильный настрой для драки, он видит, когда противник открывается, и знает, как безжалостно это использовать. Инструктор назвал его самородком. Отабек тоже, когда внезапно оказался на полу на спине, с Юриным предплечьем у горла. Юра не стал им говорить, что не всё выходит инстинктивно. Остальное — опыт.

***

Отабек воодушевленно закончил свой сет освободил пульт для следующего ди-джея. Усмехнулся, услышав от сменщика:  
— Эй, чел, это было круто. Планку задрал, мама не горюй.

Отабек поблагодарил его и поискал глазами Юру. Немного раньше он потерял его в толпе и теперь оглядывал клуб, с нетерпением представляя, что тот скажет. Только вот Юры нигде не было видно… но и толпы прибыло, с тех пор как он начал сет. Отабек вытащил телефон, чтобы скинуть Юре смс. И примёрз к месту, прочитав сообщения на экране блокировки.

***

Отабек вошёл, грохнув дверью о стену, и Юра понял, что тот нереально зол.

— Я могу объяснить, — начал Юра, но Отабек уже подошёл к нему и потянулся к Юриной разбитой губе. Пальцы его дрожали.

— Ты хоть что-то от сета видел? — спросил он, и у Юры в животе всё виновато скрутилось в узел. Он всё испортил.

— Начало видел, — руки Отабека упали. Юра смотрел, как тот сжал их так, что ногти впились в ладони. — Бек…

— Не надо, — сказал Отабек резко.

Расстроился. Юра пристыженно вздрогнул.

— Мне даже не верится.

— Я…

— Что «ты», Юра? — блин, Отабек голос повысил, а он никогда не кричит. — Влез в драку в баре, и тебя выставили ещё до того, как я доиграл? Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким… Да ещё лицо промоутера, когда он мне сказал… Юра, нахуя?

От тона Отабека было больнее, чем от синяков на ребрах. Юра зачесал рукой волосы назад.

— Бека, прости… — взмолился он, но Отабек покачал головой, и Юра расстроился чуть ли не до слёз. — Да просто выслушай меня!

— Один раз, ну хоть один раз, неужели нельзя было не показывать характер?

И это была такая явная несправедливость…  
— Да хуй я им позволю так говорить о тебе! —…что Юру прорвало.

— Кому им? — резко спросил Отабек.

— Жили-были два говнюка, расисты и гомофобы, — так же резко ответил Юра. — Обсирали всех подряд и дообсирались. Сказочке конец.

Отабек не оценил его юмор. Юра продолжал смотреть в упор.

— Прости, что я пропустил твой сет. Я сам из-за этого злюсь на самом деле, потому что это было охуенно, и я… Я просто хотел провести с тобой всю ночь, танцевать и пить, и я всё похерил, прости меня.

— Юра… — ну зашибись, Отабек перешёл из стадии праведного гнева сразу в испуг и обиду. — Ты ужасно выглядишь. Что вообще произошло?

Юра провёл пальцем по ссадинам на костяшках и ограничился тем, что пожал плечами — ухмыляться было больно из-за разбитой губы:  
— Видел бы ты тех двоих.

— Я сейчас не в настроении для шуток.

— Охрана разняла нас до того, как кто-то по-настоящему пострадал. Забей.

— Что значит забей, у тебя кровь на ковёр течёт!

— Бека, — Отабек вздрогнул от его мягкого тона. Юра тронул его за руку — тихо благодарный, что Отабек это позволил. — Я в порядке. Правда.

— Двое на одного, Юра! — ну да, Юра вообще-то там был. — Тебя могли подловить. Это могло очень плохо кончиться.

— Ты так говоришь, будто я первый раз подрался, — сказал Юра сухо. — Бек, я в порядке. Я знал, что делаю.

— Когда это ты раньше дрался?

— Алё, я в Москве вырос и занимался балетом! Ты правда думаешь, что я никогда не дрался?

Отабек замер.

— Чёрт, — наконец, выдохнул он рвано. — О боже.

Юре захотелось вернуться на пару минут в прошлое и дать себе по морде. Нашёл время рассказать своему парню о том, как его гнобили в детстве, когда он и так в раздрае из-за того, что его побили, ага. Юра, ты придурок.

— Ты-только-не-расстраивайся, — скороговоркой. — Я не то имел в виду.

То, именно то, и Отабек это знал, и… мать-мать-перемать. Юра плюнул на тупую боль и утянул Отабека за собой на диван. Это важнее. Отабек осторожно прижал его к груди, и Юра закрыл глаза.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться. Поверь мне. Я в порядке.

— Никогда больше так не делай.

Оглушительное, виноватое молчание.

— Да твою же мать, пообещай мне, Юра!

— Как я могу такое пообещать, ты соображаешь вообще?

— По крайней мере, обещай подождать меня, чтобы я прикрыл тебе спину?

— Честно говоря, они были настолько бухие, что даже неловко. Подкрепление не понадобилось.

Отабек поднял Юрины кулаки, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, потом прощупал виски, потом остальное тело, ища повреждения, и Юра позволил ему это, только зашипел, когда Отабек нажал на рёбра.

— И всё же они несколько раз хорошенько по тебе попали.

— Это только потому, что один из них упал на меня и уронил нас обоих на бордюр. А потом сблевал. Пришлось помочь им сесть в Убер, и давай больше не будем об этом.

— Ты помог им… сесть в Убер… после того как выбил из них дерьмо, — Отабек сделал паузу. — Почему?  
Юра моргнул в ответ.

— Потому что так было правильно?

—…Ты невероятный.

— Мне говорили.

—…Вышибалы снаружи прифигели, — неохотно признался Отабек после очередной паузы. — Никогда, говорят, не видели, чтобы кто-то так высоко прописал ногой с разворота.

Юра засмеялся, забив на ноющую губу. Спустя какое-то время Отабек неохотно откинул голову на спинку дивана.

— И что мне с тобой делать?

— Обнять и не отпускать? — предложил Юра тихо. — И играть сеты иногда в том клубе, чтобы я смог посмотреть? Ты всем понравился.

Отабек повернулся к нему.

— Думаешь?

— Не скромничай. Конечно, да, — вздохнул Юра. — Мне правда жаль, что я не смог увидеть остаток сета. Ты охуенен за пультом.

— Ты просто налажал и подлизываешься.

— Знаю. Да. И всё же я от тебя глаз не мог оторвать.

— Ах ты… — Юра улыбнулся неповрежденной стороной рта. — Я сейчас принесу тебе пакет со льдом для губы. А потом займемся твоими ссадинами. А потом пойдём спать.

— Звучит неплохо.

Отабек наклонился к нему и обнял за плечи, словно загораживая от всего мира.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, — больше не пугай меня так.

— Не буду, — тихо ответил Юра.


End file.
